


甘之如饴

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, 产乳, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普为对方的勇气，不，应该说，为布莱克饥渴的程度感到讶异。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	甘之如饴

**Author's Note:**

> 由于肖战粉丝举报，导致AO3在中国大陆无法进入，本文目前仅有墙外人士和可使用翻墙工具的用户可观看。作者衷心期盼墙倒的一天。望所有读者阅读愉快，我们有缘在墙内再度相见。
> 
> 食用说明：  
> 1.ABO设定，小天O斯内普A，风水轮流转嘛；  
> 2.小天喜欢被支配、被使用，而斯内普恰好也愿意满足他；  
> 3.他们之间没有什么规则，然后他们玩崩了，都打算结束这一切；  
> 4.涉及舔肛、产乳、把奇怪的东西塞进下体之类的，总之慎入。

布莱克真的还敢来。

斯内普为对方的勇气，不，应该说，为布莱克饥渴的程度感到讶异。但他能闻到从布莱克的方向袭来的气味，几分钟内布莱克便将完全进入发情状态，不过现在显然也没有太多理智剩下。换作任何一个有脑子的人，都会选择校医院的隔离室。

啊，是这个，斯内普感觉到了。在源自本能的强烈情欲之下，布莱克的愧疚。邓不利多没有给他足够的惩罚，他就自己去寻求，斯内普是他唯一的选择。没准他还觉得用发情期的迷雾将自己包裹，这件事会更容易度过。

既满足了自己下流的欲望，又能心安理得地回到朋友身边，好个一举两得。

布莱克精准地在距他三英尺处停下了，很好，他还记着斯内普的规矩，不经允许，他不能接近斯内普超过这个距离。斯内普懒散地将手里的书翻过另一页，连眼角余光都没留给对方一点。布莱克最痛恨这个，等待，而且今天等待对他来说会尤为难熬。

斯内普按照正常的阅读节奏又翻了一页，尽管他从上次翻书以后就一个字也没读进去过了。仪式是很重要的，体现他对自己的控制力，对布莱克的控制力。如果布莱克识相，现在就该滚出有求必应屋。目前为止斯内普连一点信息素都没有释放出去，没给出任何满足对方的暗示，布莱克应该要知道，尽管平时他就是个苛刻的主人，但和今晚相比，那些都会显得温和体贴。

翻书的轻响再度落进房间里时，布莱克颤抖了，斯内普用视觉外的感官充分感受着，对方身体的前后摇晃，无法克制的喘息，不自觉夹紧摩擦的大腿，湿润的气味。布莱克的内裤肯定早就湿透了，这淫荡的小娼妓。从前斯内普是很享受这景象的，他会要布莱克把腿分开，好好地看个清楚，再用舌头慢慢享用那个洞。一开始他会将布莱克捆起来，要求对方在被自己用舌头和下流词汇击溃的过程中保持安静，但布莱克总是咬破自己的皮肤，鲜血太煞风景。于是他想到了更好的注意，去掉绳索，允许布莱克在固定住自己的前提下发出任何声音。

结果总是蔚为壮观。布莱克的秘密是这个：他喜欢下跪、疼痛、服从，喜欢侮辱和响亮的耳光，缺少了这些东西，再多的高潮都像是给吸血鬼喂人类食物，聊胜于无而已。这是他的朋友们不理解也不会提供的，所以，布莱克唯有转向自己的敌人。他真的饥渴到了这种地步，在几乎害死斯内普之后，与自己的朋友残酷地羞辱过斯内普之后，还指望从他这里得到满足。

但布莱克的秘密还有另一重，或者那算不上什么秘密：他很顽固。他喜欢被击溃，同时喜欢别人无法将他击溃，这就给游戏增添了许多趣味——假设他们之间是游戏的话。某种程度上，他们是一致同意让平日没完没了的对抗蔓延至一个赤裸的（主要是布莱克）、满是汗水的领域。斯内普的武器是在提供布莱克想要的东西的同时将时间尽可能拖长，布莱克的武器则是拒绝说不，直到斯内普最终将他按在最近的平面上，给他想要的最后一样。

布莱克从不说不，目前为止，一次也没有过。他见识过布莱克能撑到什么地步，有一次他从布莱克（差强人意的）屁股里抬起头来，意识到Omega已经许久不再发出声音，察看对方情况时，他发现布莱克维持着他要求的姿势，崩溃地啜泣着，胸前胀大，溢出乳汁。斯内普同样被欲望烧灼得一片茫然的脑子告诉他，如果一个Omega在被自己的信息素刺激到产乳的情况下仍拒绝说出你想听的话，那么基本可以认为他永远都不会说了。

没关系，反正他总可以收取另一项酬劳。斯内普好好地操了他，布莱克几乎没发出什么声音，除了一些可怜兮兮的呜咽。斯内普让他敏感的身体高潮了三次（他自己也到了两次），又挤尽剩余的乳汁以免对方不得不向庞弗雷夫人解释胸部发炎的原因，反正他心情好到愿意施舍这点慈悲。当他完成清理，布莱克慢慢侧身蜷起来了一点点，把自己像块湿抹布一样搁在床上。房内弥散的情欲渐渐散去了，Omega闻起来又累又怕又委屈，这毁掉了斯内普余下的夜晚。

他并不觉得自己有什么错，是布莱克找的他，如果布莱克认为他做得太过，就该自己喊停。作为Alpha，斯内普当然知道后来布莱克的信息素已经在乞求他停下，但没准这也是布莱克要的呢？归根到底，是布莱克愚蠢的固执把自己搞成了这样，与他斯内普无关。

那之后有两个月，布莱克都没找过他。尽管每当他们共处一室，斯内普都能感觉到刺痛皮肤的微细电流，他还是认为这些荒唐事结束了。布莱克这样的皮囊不缺新主人，没准就是他的好哥们卢平，那位格兰芬多级长十足像是有这种隐藏癖好的人。但布莱克再次发出了到有求必应屋共度夜晚的邀请，尽管当对方跪下时，斯内普用鼻子都能觉察那份畏惧与愤怒。布莱克痛恨被自己的身体背叛，每一次他都只会恨斯内普更深，斯内普不介意这个。

“你觉得这样如何，”斯内普合上书本的声音使得布莱克惊跳了一下，他故意将语速放得很慢，“命令你在这里站一个晚上，什么都不做，只需要好好地站着？你觉得你在发情的时候能单纯靠自己饥渴的念头高潮吗，布莱克？”

被点名的人发出一声绝望的喘息，除此之外没发出任何动静。他的前额挂满汗水，袍子黏在身上，勾勒出肌肉的线条，勃起着，腿根处肯定尤其湿得厉害。男性Omega在性爱方面有着其他性别难以企及的天赋，他们能够并且渴望着以许多种方式达到高潮，这配上布莱克，从来都对他人谄媚无动于衷的富家公子，真是合适。

今晚是不同的，今晚斯内普不会干他，而布莱克会说不，他会拖着自己湿淋淋的狼狈的身体逃出斯内普的视线，永远不敢再回来。斯内普要好好地、好好地说服他。

“喝。”

布莱克的瞳早已放大，灰眼睛几乎无法聚焦，他努力盯着飞到面前的瓶子（不，斯内普不会碰他），就像那是条毒蛇。然后他张开嘴，让瓶口凑到自己唇边，倒进灰蓝色的药物。

接下来的几分钟，布莱克的汗出得更多了，但他的神情渐渐恢复清醒——恢复恐惧。那是当下挺流行的东西，让Omega们在发情期保持理智，但不阻碍他们汹涌的欲望。布莱克看着那个瓶子飞回斯内普手边，相同的目光落在斯内普脸上，斯内普回以微笑，满意于对方的颤抖。

“我可不会要求一头发情的野兽保持站立，那样太残忍了。”他说，看到布莱克讥讽地笑了一下，在没得到说“不”以外单词许可的前提下，尽可能地表现出蔑视。

很好，这才有意思。

“既然你能清楚地理解我的每一句话，那么——”斯内普将这个停顿拖得足够长，直到布莱克捏了捏拳头，“脱光你的衣服。”

这个步骤很快，因为布莱克居然只套了件袍子，里边什么都没穿。突然展现在斯内普面前的身体泛着红潮，胯间的透明液体已经快流到膝盖，不错的小心思，如果不是他事先做了准备，布莱克就成功了。脱鞋子花费的时间要多一点，布莱克刚把它们踢到一边，斯内普就说出了第二道命令。

“躺到你身后的桌子上去，四肢分开。我一分钟后检查。”

这间屋子提供的东西永远令人满意，包括这个：一张惨白的，刚好适合布莱克身高的生铁桌子。布莱克转头看到它时，脸色几乎和桌面一样惨白，考虑到他现在的状态，这还挺叫人印象深刻的。

布莱克很擅长服从命令，他在躺上去的那刻因冰冷的桌面惊喘，又在手腕和脚踝突然被固定时尖叫了一声。斯内普等了一分钟，其中至少四十秒并无必要，只是为了控制，还有欣赏布莱克平息自己身体惊恐扭动的努力。随后他慢慢地走过去，布莱克贪婪的身体又开始回归情欲的掌控，硬热的阴茎挨着小腹，桌面开始出现水迹，完美地准备好了。

斯内普的手背叛他的意志，抚上布莱克的大腿。他对此有点恼火，但看到这在布莱克身上产生的影响，斯内普又觉得无所谓了。布莱克的体毛很淡，皮肤光滑，他的手指在一处伤疤轻轻流连，那是他留下的，若是现在，他可以直接切断布莱克的腿。这并不是个性感的念头，但斯内普决心用手指的动作将它传达出来，加些力气，用上指甲，迫使布莱克口中迸出短促的尖叫。接着他的手指向上游走，在潮湿的毛发间轻轻画圈。

“哼嗯，还不错。”

这不是他的意思，他当然不是想夸奖布莱克。见桌子上的人稍稍放松，斯内普立刻给了他一记耳光，布莱克的眼睛震惊地瞪大了一秒，意识才回归自己现在的处境。打一棍子给颗枣，看来老办法总是最管用。

他不紧不慢地给布莱克灌肠，这个步骤布莱克来之前就做过，但躺在桌面上感觉冷水注入体内一定是别样的体验。小腹慢慢胀起时，布莱克大声呻吟，如果斯内普愿意可以靠改变水流方向让他高潮，但这不是他今晚要做的。他清理干净桌面，戴上凭空出现的铁灰色手套，这个同样合他心意，大小正好，不妨碍他手指的动作，又能让他的皮肤触感与桌面相仿。布莱克尽可能不在他面前流露好恶，但斯内普还是渐渐注意到，对方对冰冷金属反应总是要激烈些。

“准备就绪。”他轻声说，指尖找到布莱克颈侧的搏动，缓缓加力按下去，像要令它永远停止。布莱克发出窒息的咯咯声。

他没做什么比平时更出格的事，只是将每一个步骤的时间拖长，让发情的Omega充分地作出反应。十几分钟后，斯内普开始觉得，这不像自己想象中那么有意思。进入有求必应屋前，他喝了遏制情欲的药剂，原是为了专心对付布莱克，然而被布莱克的失控激起的欲望，实则也是这项活动的魅力所在。

斯内普将手指从布莱克的双球上移开，得到一声含混的咕哝。除去起初落在大腿上的抚摸和那记耳光，他就再没直接与布莱克皮肤相触，或用带着手套的手指，或以咒语直接刺激对方的神经。布莱克发情逼近高峰，他被迫维持着痛苦的理智，紧闭双眼忍受酷刑，躯体在已经变得潮湿的桌面上屈服崩溃。斯内普忽而烦躁起来，意识到当他与对方都没在享受，这项活动便叫人意兴索然。

这时布莱克忽然睁开眼睛，准确地找到了他，斯内普怔了一下，意识到药剂正在失效，比起其他，他的信息素先散播到了空气中。本不该这么快，又一项他痛恨的，布莱克对他造成的影响。原本布莱克试图杀死他就不该如此令他愤怒，布莱克的羞辱也从不该伤他如此之深，布莱克算什么东西，另一个愚蠢的格兰芬多罢了。

他决心尽快结束这一切，布莱克意识到了，真可笑，他想要逃走的时候，他的身体还在尖叫着渴求。婊子。

斯内普可以直接用魔杖变出他需要的东西，或者要求屋子提供，但他存心走向一张凳子，感觉布莱克越来越惊恐的目光黏在自己身上，故意让他看见自己切下一条木腿。凳子倒下的时候，布莱克的后背伴着一声黏腻的声响弓起离开桌面，又沉重地砸回去。斯内普提着那根棍子走回桌边，故意在布莱克耳边用它敲击金属面，布莱克瞪大了眼睛，战栗着，轻轻摇头。

“说不，我就让你滚出去。”斯内普心平气和地说，“或者，我把它捅进你的肠子里。”

Omega勉强吞咽了一下，他继续摇头，带着最后一点希望等待斯内普发发慈悲，斯内普就只是更用力地将凳子腿在桌面上敲了敲。布莱克猛地闭上眼，把嘴唇咬得发白，这提醒了斯内普。他问屋子要了块纱布，粗暴地塞进布莱克嘴里，而后带着他的凶器来到布莱克的下体。

他并不莽撞——那是波特和布莱克的代名词，斯内普乐于摧毁布莱克，但严重的可见伤害会给他自己带来麻烦。凳子腿的优势主要源于心理上的压力，布莱克也许觉得斯内普真会把他串在这玩意儿上，就像某些传说中的酷刑，但他才是谋杀犯，斯内普不是。单纯从功能上说，这东西不见得比此前他们用过的某些道具更厉害。斯内普将它清理干净，确认没有木刺或棱角，将一端抵在布莱克的入口处。那里今晚还没吃下过比斯内普的一根手指更大的东西，因充血而紧窄，操起来一定完美，这不是斯内普要干的事。

他最后看了一眼布莱克，后者听天由命地将脑袋转向一侧，手指抠住桌面。斯内普不由皱起眉头，他忽略了这个，布莱克今晚要带着锯齿状的指甲离开了。但相比他将要做的事，操心布莱克的指甲实在可笑，斯内普便不再想，将手里的东西推了进去。

木棍一寸寸没入Omega的身体，这个过程对他们来说几乎一样漫长，斯内普没太关注布莱克的反应，而是专注于他体内的抗拒与妥协。他想象着那些软肉的包裹，这使得他硬了，真该死。进到约三寸处，斯内普腾出一只手抬起布莱克的臀部，好让凳子腿插入正确的位置。布莱克的大腿精疲力竭地在他手边打颤，他操进对方内阴时也总是这样，斯内普又推进了些许，听见布莱克从纱布后发出含混的叫声，忽而犹豫了一下。

他将木棍抽出来了一点，放下布莱克的身体，上前扯去对方口中的布。布莱克像是快失去意识了，半张着嘴，发出压在舌底的一声呻吟便没了动静。他全身都汗涔涔的，紧绷的肌肉泛着光泽，一缕湿发挣扎中黏在了脸上。斯内普下意识地将它拨开，手指刚触到布莱克面颊，Omega猛地一躲。他僵在原处，眼看布莱克眨掉生理性泪水，清醒了些，自己把头挪了回来，靠向施刑者。

斯内普像被烫到一样缩回手。这真的没什么意思，他想到。布莱克应他满怀恶意的邀请而来，放任他对自己做这些，无非是为了摆脱罪恶感，而那跟斯内普毫无关系。他在意的是险些被自己害惨了的狼人卢平，波特对他的怒气，而非斯内普的性命。斯内普之于他只是个宣泄的工具，是他阴暗不可见人的秘密，他要的是暂且将这个黑暗角落留在身后，心安理得地回到朋友们身边。当他不需要斯内普的时候，他就只想要斯内普带着他的小秘密永远从世上消失。

斯内普抽出那根木棍扔在地上，给了布莱克他想要的，布莱克赢了，但斯内普不在乎了。桌面在他们身下融化成柔软的大床，他将布莱克的膝盖推到胸前，把Omega整个人操进床垫。布莱克的气味仍是生理周期下的饥渴，夹杂着混乱和困惑，不相信Alpha就这样放过了自己。斯内普将身体交给本能，律动着，呻吟着，待布莱克高潮，他将对方翻过来，射精，成结。

等待结消退的半小时里，斯内普心不在焉地抱着布莱克，他从没有抱过对方，也没有吻过，摆脱精虫上脑的状态之后，他总是尽可能将胳膊收到身后，避免不必要的触碰。但他今天懒得做这些多余的事，他不需要再向布莱克表明自己的厌恶，反正，这码事也结束了。

“有点虎头蛇尾啊，斯内普。”布莱克嗓音沙哑，“我都要失望了，真的。”

斯内普一怔，布莱克未经允许是不出声的，不过确实，这些规矩已经没意义了。

“你可以去找下一个玩伴，没准找个专业的，反正你有得是钱。”他回答。

布莱克出人意料地笑了笑，“现在，我可不会这么说。”

他听说过布莱克时常与家人吵架，没准他们又克扣了他的零用钱，哈，富家公子的烦恼。

“我离家出走了。”布莱克却说，“永远不会回去那种。”

斯内普保持着惊讶的沉默，这不是他们之间该谈的话题，让波特去干这项工作好了。他自己的家庭都一团糟呢。

“所以为什么？”布莱克问，“我没有违反命令，我遵守了所有规则。”

说得好像你他妈是为了我这样做似的。

“我玩腻了。”他呆板地回答，“我以为我喜欢看你在我面前下跪，但我意识到我其实更希望你尽可能消失，你在我生活中占据的份额早就超过你应得的了。”

“是吗。”布莱克回答，一个颤音转瞬即逝。

他闻起来很不好，事实上，几乎同那次斯内普将他留在床上走掉时一样，这令斯内普烦躁。布莱克自保的意识还不如一只扑火的飞蛾，他该学着治好自己的怪癖，而不是在慷慨帮助了他的Alpha面前如此表现，像斯内普强暴了他一样。

“你最好祈祷待会滚去隔离室的时候，庞弗雷夫人不会问你为什么穿成这样。”斯内普说，布莱克笑笑。

“她见得多了，发情期的青少年Omega什么没干过。”

“比如在走廊上抓住每个人要求对方干你、叫你婊子吗？”斯内普故意道，布莱克的身体僵硬了一下，又恢复如常，只是大腿不着痕迹地往腹部收了一点。

“我倒真想试试。”这句话在斯内普胃里造成了一阵极不舒服的感觉，“最后的狂欢嘛，以后就没这样的机会了。”

斯内普等了一阵，布莱克却没有解释的意思，他的信息素平静了一些，透出茫然和失落，一时分不出Omega是恨不得马上离开，还是不愿离开。Alpha的结正在消退，今天他没什么兴致，结也不像往日维持得那样久。但斯内普直觉弄清这个很重要，布莱克肯定是要干什么蠢事了。

“什么意思？”他问。

“关你什么事？”布莱克意兴阑珊地说，“不是什么你能拿来攻击我的东西。”

“我还是能让你待会走不了路。”斯内普警告道，“我可以直接把结抽出来，留你自己对所有人解释下体流血。”

有几秒钟布莱克像是真打算回答那你做啊，但他好歹没愚蠢到这种地步，又或者他确实觉得斯内普知不知道也没那么要紧。

“11月3日是我生日。”布莱克说，“知道么，能自己做所有决定还挺不错的……我预约了那周末的去Omega疗程。”

“什么？”

“快的那种，一个周末，嗒哒，我就只是个男人了。”布莱克轻轻活动了一下臀部，“几乎没有性欲的男人，没发情期，没性癖，完美。”

斯内普的胳膊收紧了，勒住布莱克的肚子，后者小声从牙缝里吸了口气。去Omega治疗是巫师医疗中少数具有侵入性手段的，布莱克打算去做的很可能就是会将Omega腺体整个拿走的那种，对于男性Omega来说，这就意味着他们不再具有生育能力，欲望也会大减。

“为什么？”凑近布莱克耳边时，斯内普能清楚嗅到对方健康的腺体散发的信息素。

“为了省麻烦。”布莱克挣扎了一下，“你是打算勒死我吗？”

也许他他妈就是想这么干。斯内普没有放松，他咬着牙，遏制那股无名怒火。这就是布莱克，从不考虑替代的选择，要么不择手段地寻求满足，要么干脆将自己的欲望掐灭，再不受其困扰。

“我不信你找不到第二个能满足你那怪癖的人。”他从牙缝里说，布莱克并无欢乐地哈哈一笑。

“那不是太麻烦了吗？”他试图拉开斯内普的胳膊，“行了，你的结都退下去了，让我走。我他妈还得去校医院呢。”

他的结还未完全退下去，只是不至于在抽出时伤到对方，布莱克却等不及了。Omega的身体实则比他强壮，斯内普自知制不住对方，便低下头，威胁性地将嘴唇抵在了布莱克腺体上，Omega僵住了。

“这就算对你来说也太无耻了。”布莱克不屑地说，但声音里透露着紧张，“只要我告诉其他人你是强行标记了我，你马上就会成为众矢之的。倒不是说你现在不是，但，你可能不会喜欢当一个强暴Omaga的Alpha。”

“那你又在紧张什么呢？”斯内普反问，“不管有没有这个标记，到下个月都没意义了，要承担后果的只有我而已。”

布莱克抓到机会，暴躁地给了他一记肘击，斯内普则用腿制住了他的，嘴唇没有从对方的腺体挪开。他听到对方挫败地喘气，被迫安静下来。

“你到底想干什么？”

“我要知道原因。”斯内普沉声说，“人们会直接假定作出这种选择的Omega或他们的母亲受到过Alpha的虐待，而我知道你除了我没有别的Alpha。但我没强迫你做过任何你不愿意的事。”

“那你该为自己骄傲。”布莱克嘲讽道，“你他妈做梦都想伤害我，现在你可认为自己成功了，不值得高兴吗？”

“你个谋杀犯。”斯内普立刻指责道，布莱克颤抖了一下，“我打算让你付出代价，不代表我愿意因为你变成一个失败的Alpha。你才是那个失败者，不是我，布莱克。”

“明白了，这冒犯了你身为Alpha的自尊。”

斯内普没有回答，他的感觉确实像是受辱，但还有别的。他的表现真的如此糟糕，以致布莱克甚至比起去找下一个Alpha，都宁可阉割自己吗？是因为他太粗暴？逼得太紧？他是想布莱克认输，承认自己不像宣称的那样什么都受得了，但他没想让布莱克……

“与你无关，别他妈想了。”布莱克厌烦地说，“你以为你是唯一烦透了这桩破事的人？分化成Omega就够糟的了，还他妈喜欢犯贱——”

“这跟你无关。”斯内普说，“只是性癖而已，别告诉我你连这个都没听说过。”

“是哦，说得像你真关心似的。”布莱克冷漠地说。

现在要去校医院已经来不及，布莱克没再挣扎，斯内普也不可能一直抱着他不放，除非他想再操布莱克一顿。这也不算是太不可接受的选项，只是斯内普对许多为人不齿的行为容忍度都很高，但肯定不包括强奸。

“我可以继续。”斯内普说，“你也不是那么令人作呕。”

“感谢你的无私奉献，但免了。”布莱克的身体渐渐变热，情欲的气味再度浓郁起来，斯内普闻不出他心情的变化了。

“我不会说自己从没享受到——你操起来还是挺不错的，布莱克。哭起来也是。”

布莱克笑起来，牵动他们相连的部分，斯内普的阴茎渐渐抬头。

“真抱歉以后不能再以这种方式娱乐你了。”

“没人会为了摆脱性癖阉割自己。”

他说中了关键。布莱克突然爆发的力气吓了斯内普一跳，Omega几乎脱身，但斯内普不顾一切地用全身力气和体重压在对方身上。布莱克的指甲在他胳膊和胸口留下十几道暴怒的刮痕。

“你以为你能如愿吗？”布莱克喘息着，瞪着他，“你想让我自取其辱，鼻涕精……你他妈做梦。有本事你就他妈干死我。”

“我倒不反对这个主意。”尤其是他的老二，用行动表明自己非常不反对，“但我也不想被剥夺将来的乐趣。”

“你是那个提出停下这一切的人，不是我。”

“我停下是因为我以为你不想要，我也不想当你的荆条，让你抽自己一顿，赎清了罪过，就丢到一边。”趁布莱克犯怔，斯内普的腿滑到他身体两侧，完全将Omega固定在自己身下，“但要是你他妈打算把自己搞残，我就得把你的脑袋从屁股里拔出来。”

“再说下去，我就要以为你关心我了。”布莱克警告地说，斯内普冲他露出牙齿，一种鲁莽、灼热的冲动控制了他的神经。Alpha本能咆哮着，这个Omega是他的，他的，他的。

布莱克冲着他挑起眉毛，斯内普体内涌出骄傲——只有他，会这样向一个将自己压制在床上的Alpha挑衅。布莱克永远都会这么做，这就是为什么他值得征服，值得被占有。

“至少有一点你是对的。”布莱克费力地用舌头够到他的皮肤，像在品尝某种佳肴，“没人会为了摆脱性癖阉割自己。”

“我恨你。”斯内普将等待已久的老二撞进对方的身体，他们同时大声呻吟，“我他妈真恨死你了。别以为我会原谅你。”

“那就……让我看看……你有多恨。”

布莱克的手垂落在被单上，腿也放松下来，变成一种全然接受的姿态。但他的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪烁，满怀期待，欣然接受了斯内普的一记耳光。

“你得说不。”斯内普低吼，“如果这对你来说太难，就换个别的词，但我他妈得知道你什么时候需要我停下。我可不想——”

“詹姆。”布莱克悠然观赏着他的愣怔，“你觉得如何？”

某种东西引燃了斯内普的身体，他扼住布莱克的脖子，猛烈地操干，直到对方两眼上翻，完全透不过气来，才咬牙切齿地说：

“很好。”

夜还长，他有得是时间让布莱克吸取教训。

（全文完）


End file.
